


done (for me)

by sunbaeknim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbaeknim/pseuds/sunbaeknim
Summary: Baekhyun always knew that Chanyeol's number one weakness is him.





	done (for me)

Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol’s number one weakness is him. As he is playing with Chanyeol’s cock, he can’t help the sadistic part of him to watch the other guy whimpering under his ministration again. The Chanyeol has always been the ‘big’ guy. Manhandling him, taking care of him. When Chanyeol offer himself to be taken care of instead, Baekhyun hasn’t hesitate. Especially when the guy reach for the handcuffs hidden in their drawer and practically ask, _beg_ even, for Baekhyun to take care of him.

Fondling the cock a bit more, he slowly climbs on Chanyeol’s body and kiss his forehead. And then he unties the gag on his mouth, giving Chanyeol the advantage to let out moans and pleas.

“Please, please,” he hears Chanyeol says. Brushing Chanyeol’s fringe from his eyes, he give the guy a small smile. _He’s so beautiful_ , Baekhyun swoon at the sight.

“Please what Chanyeol?” he says. He wants Chanyeol to say it, to admit it from his mouth. Baekhyun is obviously enjoying this. It is, after all, a golden opportunity for him to boss Chanyeol in bed.  He wants to be proud of it, for making Chanyeol like this. He knows that Chanyeol is a stubborn person, and even now, when he badly need a release, he still don’t want to say it. All that come out of his mouth is whimpers and moans. Baekhyun tutted at the sight.

“You know that’s not what I want to hear, Chanyeol.”

He feels a movement from behind him and sees that Chanyeol is trying to move his thighs in the air, thrusting it. He’s so desperate, it makes Baekhyun heart swell. He turns back to look at his eyes while his hand reach backwards and grip the cock. The reaction is instantaneous. Chanyeol let out a loud yell and Baekhyun quickly shush him. Chanyeol immediately stop moving, Baekhyun’s hand is slick with Chanyeol’s pre-cum. Chanyeol, meanwhile, is on the verge of crying. Baekhyun plays with it, moving his hand from the base to the top repeatedly and rubbing his slit, making pre-cum oozing out more and more. And all the time, Chanyeol s nothing but fidgeting, trying to get the release that he badly wants. With his other hand, Baekhyun take a fistful of Chanyeol’s hair and yank it.

“Say it. You know I could stop any moment from now if you disobey,” he threatens, his hand that was stroking his dick slowly treating away. Channel squirms and then Baekhyun see it.

Chanyeol is crying, tears slowly trailing from his eyes and drops to the side. Something clicks on Baekhyun. Letting go of the hair, he place his lips on Chanyeol’s. It was just a chaste kiss, but it was enough to ignite fire for both of them.

“Please make me cum.” Chanyeol had said.

After that is a blur. At one second, Baekhyun was fingering his hole while swallowing Chanyeol, and then the next second, he is riding him. Moans and groans echoes inside the four walls, Baekhyun being the loudest as always. He stops and grinds his hips, edging Chanyeol a bit more and he cries out,  “Please, please don’t stop. I wanna cum. I-I-“

Baekhyun complies. He moves his hips with vigor, moaning and praising Chanyeol of how _good_ he feels inside. He moves his hips faster and Chanyeol help himself by moving upwards, meeting their thrust until it became too much for him and finally, he burst. Baekhyun yelp when he feels some of Chanyeol’s cum slipping out from his hole. He slid off from Chanyeol and kneel in front of his face. Chanyeol knows what Baekhyun’s intention and he quickly open his mouth, inviting Baekhyun to _cum and just cum._

A few tugs later, Baekhyun let out a soft curse and finally the salty liquid hit Chanyeol’s tongue. He raises his head until he is close enough and start cleaning the cock. All this time, Baekhyun shudder at the feeling, and when it becomes too much Baekhyun finally told Chanyeol to stop.

Baekhyun can’t help but look down, and feels proud at the sight of Chanyeol’s face adorn with his cum. He picks some and start licking it, pretending that he doesn’t see the way the other’s gulp. Instead, he pick the keys inside the drawer and unlock the handcuffs.

Both of them lay beside each other, sated and definitely tired. He whines when Chanyeol starts wrapping his arms around his waist, but he let it stay anyway. Chanyeol chuckles and kiss Baekhyun’s head. Baekhyun in return, just smile sleepily at him.

**Author's Note:**

> originally from aff. but decided to post it here instead because my irls are actually friends with me on aff and i don't want to risk anything lmao


End file.
